


The Celebrations of the Lightwoods and Extensions of the Lightwoods

by faeriegirl



Series: Christmas Fics 2019 [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alicante, Christmas, Christmas get together, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Idris - Freeform, Lightwood-Bane household, M/M, Malec, alec lightwood - Freeform, magnus bane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeriegirl/pseuds/faeriegirl
Summary: Alec found that he couldn't well call it simply a Lightwood get together when Magnus and Max and Rafe were Lightwood-Bane's (Magnus would be someday so it counted), Simon was a Lovelace, Jace was both a Lightwood and a Herondale and Clary was a Fairchild. A Lightwood-Bane-Lovelace-Herondale-Fairchild Get Together was too much of a tongue twister so Alec settled on The Celebrations of the Lightwoods and Extensions of the Lightwoods.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Christmas Fics 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559785
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	The Celebrations of the Lightwoods and Extensions of the Lightwoods

**Author's Note:**

> This part is mainly just some domestic malec, the main part of the story is next chapter and will be updated tomorrow. 
> 
> Enjoy x

It was unusual for Alec to find Magnus out of bed before him. Magnus had always insisted on his beauty sleep. So when Alec woke up, one chilly morning in December, to a cold bed and the smell of pancakes wafting through the apartment, he was thoroughly confused, hoping he hadn’t forgotten about an anniversary. No, he knew he hadn’t forgotten about an anniversary- the day he’d met Magnus, the days Max and Raf had come to them had rooted themselves into his brain like the great pines of Brocelind Forest. 

He glanced into the boys’ bedroom as he walked past. They were both still fast asleep. Max’s blue limbs sprawled all over the place, Rafe was curled up in against the wall with his teddy bear clutched in his arms. There were toys splattered all over the room, even a fire truck parked diligently on the bottom of Max’s bed- Alec was surprised it hadn’t toppled off with how much Max wriggled in his sleep. They’d both probably been up after Magnus had put them down last night because he’s sure it was spotless before he left for patrol the previous night. 

“Alexander?” Magnus asked as Alec walked into the kitchen. 

“Yeah, it’s me.” Alec rubbed at his eyes with the sleeves of his hoodie. “What’s got you up so early?” 

“I wanted to make the kids a good breakfast before we went to Alicante.” Magnus spun around, flipping the pancakes with a flicking of his finger. 

“Alicante? Why are we going to Idris?” Alec furrowed his eyebrows as he poured himself some coffee. 

“Did I not tell you? Your mother sent a fire message last night- A Lightwood Christmas get together or something along those lines.” The pancakes flipped out of the pan and onto a plate next to the stove. 

Alicante would explain Magnus’s early rising. He wasn’t overly fond of the Shadowhunter capital. People that lived their tended to be a lot less forgiving than the Shadowhunters that resided in the Institutes; those in the institutes had a lot better grasp on society than those in the city, having spent more time in the mundane world. They were no stranger to the ogles and the disapproving looks of the older Shadowhunters when they walked through the streets to Lightwood Manor. Alec had caused enough of a scene for them by kissing Magnus in the middle of the Accords Hall and Magnus was sure they hated to see him walk through the city with Magnus and the boys, one of which was a shocking shade of cobalt blue. He knew that Alec had no problem with this, never ceasing to surprise Magnus with how much he’d disregarded his society’s views and traditions if they didn’t accommodate or accept Magnus and his children. However, Magnus couldn’t help but be on high alert when in the glass city. Centuries of mistrust and prejudice and an entire war were not things easily forgotten. 

He did appreciate Maryse Lightwood though. And that was something he never thought he’d be able to say that. After losing Max, her shock and anger towards Alec had become non-existent- she’d told Magnus one night, when Alec was in Buenos Aires with Rafael to finalise the adoption, that losing Max had broken her heart and she’d be damned if she had anything to do with losing another. Robert had taken a lot longer to warm up to them. He’d only really started after they adopted Max. Family was so important to Shadowhunters and a lot of the time it was detrimental, but just this once it had actually helped. He was almost as excited to visit his grandchildren as Maryse was. Magnus had known a lot of Lightwoods and it was rare that he actually liked more than of them so it was doubly rare that Magnus should grow to like an entire family of them- he supposed that was what happened when one of them was your fiancé and you had two children with them. 

“You didn’t even mention a fire message last night.” Alec said as he sipped his coffee. 

“Forgive me if I was a little distracted Alexander. After all, you were the one to practically jump—“ 

“Okay, okay, I get it. I’ll go wake the boys up.” Alec waved his hand dismissively but he was smiling wide. 

Rafe woke up without a problem. His years of living on the streets had developed into a well-trained defensiveness- if someone told him to get up and move, he’d do it. They were trying to ween it out of him. They didn’t want him to be naughty or disrespectful, they just wanted him to have a childhood without worrying about the domino effect of his younger years. 

Max was always the problem when it came to waking up. He very much valued his sleep and he was such a blundering ball of energy in the day that he needed it… a lot. 

“I’m staying in bed.” He mumbled from underneath his blanket. 

“Dad maded pancakes Max!” Rafe burst back into the room and Max shot up like a lightning bolt. He’d always been particularly fond of Magnus’ pancakes and he could always tell when Magnus had conjured them from somewhere else. Alec laughed lightly as the two boys barrelled towards the kitchen. 

After they’d eaten and brushed their teeth and got dressed (with Magnus’ help whilst Alec was washing the dishes) they were both waiting on the edge of the sofa, chattering animatedly about Idris and the prospect of seeing their uncle Simon again. Simon had grown into a favourite of the two boys very quickly, much to Jace’s chagrin who was insistent that he’d be the favourite uncle. 

Alec was pulling a hoodie over his head when Magnus walked into the bedroom. It was similar to the one he’d worn to bed but this one didn’t have holes or discolouration patches on it.   
“Alexander, you know someone is going to be taking pictures all day and I refuse to have you in a simple hoodie.” Magnus snapped his fingers and the hoodie disappeared off of Alec. It was quickly replaced by a black button up shirt. 

“Look at you. Dressing the kids. Dressing me. You’re turning into a real housewife.” Alec teased. 

“A real Betty Crocker I am. Let me just get some hair curlers and an apron.” Magnus could tell the joke was lost on Alec but Alec smiled and laughed anyway. Magnus had always chalked this down to expert delivery on his part. 

“How long do you think the kids could last without adult supervision before Max sets fire to something?” Alec asked, walking over to Magnus and slipping his hands around Magnus’ waist. He leant into Magnus to kiss him but was interrupted by a loud crash coming from the living room. 

“Evidently not a minute longer.” Magnus pecked Alec on the lips and then shooed him away to stop the children laying waste to the living room. 

The streets of Alicante were cold and bare and Alec was thankful for the blue scarf he’d decided to wear last minute. The children were bundled up in thick coats and scarves and hats because Alec knew how cold Alicante could get in the winter months and he didn’t want them to get sick. Magnus teased him for being a worrywart and then offered to snap them a pair of earmuffs each. 

They came to Alicante through the north gate. They didn’t often use the main portal in the Gard because it was just too much hassle booking in and there were always too many wildly unnecessary questions about Magnus and Max that using the north gate was much easier. Plus, it was also closer to Lightwood Manor. All the noble and prestigious family houses were on the outskirts of town where there was more space for their houses to sprawl. 

Max ran up the steps of Lightwood Manor when he got there and pushed the great big door open. There was an excited squeal and then Isabelle picked him up and spun him around. Maryse opened the door wider and Rafe almost sprinted into her arms. 

“Took you long enough.” Isabelle nodded at them. 

“Sorry, it was a busy night last night.” Magnus answered, smirking at Alec.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, tune in for part two which may or may not include drunk Alec x


End file.
